Two Werewolfs and a Dog
by MoonfootLover
Summary: Remus and Sirius are mates and both are at Grimmauld Place and it is the full moon, Harry is sixteen and Ootp never happened, he gets bitten by Moony, Moony finds his second mate in...Harry! All fall in love...Mpreg SLASH There may be character bashing!


**Chapter 1: Wolf**

Sixteen year-old Harry Potter was stretched out on his bed in #4 Privet Drive,  
dying... yeah, dying of bloody boredom that is. It was about 12:20 AM and the full moon was bright. Suddenly, he made up his mind.

'I'm bored as hell, so I'm just going to go... right now.' Harry had changed a lot over the summer. He was now taller at a height of 6 foot just 1 inch shorter than Ron now; he had more muscles, from a six pack to muscled arms and legs which were all nicely toned and broadened shoulders, he had also grew his hair which now rested neatly on his shoulders and he had also changed his style quite drastically. He'd finally got some sense and started buying clothes through owl post. All in all he looked like a Sex-God.

So he put on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, a black pair of boots, and finally a black leather jacket. The clothes, along with his black messy hair, deep green eyes, and tan he'd gotten from working in the Dursleys garden all summer,  
made him look intimidating and dangerous. He put all of his clothes, books, and everything else he owned into his trunk. He used a shrinking spell, and put it into his pocket and then tied his hair back out of his face leaving his left sided fringe untied and dangling over his face.

He was ready, he crept down the stairs, wincing when a floorboard creaked, but made it out the front door. Pulling out his wand, he raised it to shoulder level. With an impossibly loud BANG, the violent purple, triple-decker Knight Bus appeared.

He stopped Stan Shunpike before he started ranting by simply glaring, thrusting money at him, and grunting "Grimmauld Place" He must have spaced out because the next thing he knew, he was outside #12 Grimmauld place.

He fished out the key Sirius had given him, and unlocked the door. The second he shut the door, he restored his trunk to its normal size, and threw his jacket in.

The house seemed empty. He frowned. "Sirius? Remus? Anyone?" He suddenly heard a snuffling sound. "Hello?" More strange noise. Suddenly, a wolf came sprinting out of the living room, it launched itself at Harry. The last thing he remembered was extreme pain in his right arm where the beast had bitten him, and then sweet, blissful, oblivion.

**Chapter 2: I'm a what?**

Pain. An itch on his right arm. Voices. He opened his eyes, and found himself in his room at Grimmauld Place. He looked to his right and saw Sirius and Remus sat in chairs. Remus looked pale and tired.

"Remy? Siri? What happened?" Remus' eyes filled with tears as he grabbed Harry in a bone-breaking hug. "I'm so sorry Harry!" He sobbed.

"Moony! I'm okay but I need to breathe!" Remus blushed and pulled away.  
"It's okay Remy." Remus and Sirius shared a look. "It's not okay is it Remy?"

Moony shook his head sadly. "Harry I'm sorry but... last night when I bit you, well... You're a Werewolf." As Remus said this he looked down at his right arm which was bandaged up from just below his shoulder to his elbow, Harry froze and said "I'm a what? Oh god..." Harry's face suddenly changed from shocked and scared to a look of determination, and the one thing Remus didn't expect. Forgiveness.

"Moony! Don't you dare go feeling guilty for this! It wasn't your fault!" Remus opened his mouth to answer back but was beaten by Harry, "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Remus!" Sirius smiled. "He's right y'know."

Moony glared at him. "Traitor! Who's side are you on Padfoot!?" Sirius smirked at him. "Mine." Now Remus AND Harry glared at him. Sirius smirk dropped.  
"Uh-oh."

In about three seconds Remus had grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the bed, where he promptly got a face full of pillow from Harry. Said boy smirked. "Take that you snarky git!"

Sirius tried his best to look offended, but the grin on his face ruined the effect.  
"Snarky? Me? Never." Remus looked concerned again. "Harry, I must say you're taking this awfully well. You understand that not only will the transformation be amazingly painful, but you'll be hated by a good portion of the Wizarding world?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Moony if I can survive the Cruciatus Curse from Voldemort I can handle the pain. And as for the hate... I never liked fame anyway. I'll live" Remus and Sirius shared another look before grabbing Harry in a three-way hug.

**Chapter Three - A Little Lust **

After a dreamless night and a shower, Harry was feeling pretty good considering what happened. He'd just put on a pair of black jeans when Remus walked in. "Harry, Brea..." Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'Why the hell is Remus staring at my chest?' Harry cleared his throat and Remus jumped and blushed. "Uh... never mind." He quickly made his exit.

Harry shook his head. 'It must be stress.' He opened his trunk, and started digging around for a clean T-shirt. He'd just found one which was clean, when Sirius walked in. "Harry," He stared at Harry's chest too. Harry blinked. "Yes Sirius?" Sirius spoke slowly, still staring at Harry. "Hedwig just flew into the kitchen." He suddenly shook his head, blushed, and all but ran out of the room.

Harry, as suddenly as if he was hit by a bolt of lightning (no pun intended) had a thought. 'Why were they staring at me...? Oh.'

_**Remus **_

'Oh my god' Remus was sitting at the kitchen table,  
looking perfectly calm. But he was far from calm. When he saw Harry half-naked,  
his wolf side wanted to pounce on him. 'It's not right. I'm too old for him.' he sighed. 'I'm doomed.' He thought as he banged his head onto the table.

_**Sirius **_

'Not good, not good! Bad bad bad!' With each word, Sirius banged his head against his bedroom door. 'Just great. I want to jump my godson.  
Fan-fucking-tastic.' He ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. 'How fucked-up can my life get?'

_**Harry **_

'Oh shit, why not? I want them; they obviously want me... time to scheme!' He suddenly gave a smirk worthy of a Marauder. 'This is going to be fun.' He went into his bedroom, and stood in front of his mirror. Black jeans, black T-shirt, bad hair.  
'This will not do.'

He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a deep green button-down shirt which he only did two of the middle buttons up which showed a lot of his toned chest and six-pack, the shirt was also tight enough to see his muscled arms and upper body, he then put on his black boots. He grabbed a comb, and set about tidying his hair and at the last minute decided to put it up like he had the day before leaving his fringe down but tooking it behind his ear to show off his face and eyes.

Then finally, he used his 'secret weapon'... Clear contact lenses. 'Okay, here goes nothing.' Taking a deep breath, he made his way downstairs.

**Chapter 4: Shocks and Second Mate**

As Harry started making his way downstairs Sirius was just entering the kitchen where he found his lover and mate sitting at the table with a look of loathing and self-disgust on his face. "What's the matter Remus?" Sirius asked as he sat down by him next to him and looked at Remus with concern.

Remus looked at Sirius and said quite simply, "Moony's found his second mate" Sirius looked at Remus in shock and amazement and said "That's great Remus!! Who is it??" Putting his head in his hands Remus mumbled the name out. Sirius grabbed Remus under his arms and hauled him with amazing strength into his lap and hugged him close, "Did you just say who I thought you just said??" Sirius said in shock his eyes widening dramatically making him look like his dog animagus alter ego. Remus looked into Sirius eyes and told him straight "Yes, Harry's Moony's second mate." Unfortunately for them said boy/man had heard their conversation outside the door 'Oh god I'm their mate' and in shock fainted and collapsed onto the floor and in doing so he got the attention of Sirius and Remus.

"What was that?" Remus said jumping off Sirius lap looking towards the door where he had heard the noise, "I don't know" Sirius replied standing up from where he was seated and walking slowly towards the closed kitchen door "Sounded like someone collapsing" He then said, stopping when he said this; his eyes widening in shock slowly looking towards Remus who also had the same look on his face. "You don't think...." Remus said rushing towards the door and flinging it open revealing said second mate Harry lying unconscious on the floor.

They both rushed forward with Remus gently putting Harry's head in his lap while Sirius checked him over for causes as to why he collapsed, "He just fainted" Sirius said looking over at Remus who had one of his hands moving through Harrys hair, Remus looked up at got a gasp from Sirius as both his eye were bright amber showing that Moony was in control.

**AN: As you can see I have split it into four mini chapters in one page... Hope for the next update at the weekend :D**

**Review Please!**

**Thanks to Gigi-Black-4-Life for the first AND nice review :D**

**Also thanks to people who have put this story on alert!**


End file.
